The Guardian of The Earth
by Daesy05
Summary: ... pasti kalan sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kata tersebut. sebuah cerita kuno yang menurut manusia jaman modern ini hanyalah cerita karangan yang mustahil terjadi. Tapi percayalah bahwa mereka itu nyata, bahkan sangat...sangat..nyata.../EXO/crack-official couple/KRISHO/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/LAYTAO/CHENMIN/KAISO O
1. Chapter 1

Legenda, ya... legenda. pasti kalian sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kata tersebut. Legenda adalah suatu Cerita kuno yang menurut manusia jaman modern ini hanyalah sebuah cerita karangan dan mustahil terjadi. Tapi, apakah kalian tahu ? satu diantara sekian ratus legenda itu nyata ? ya, mereka nyata bahkan sangat.. sangat nyata.

**-The Guard-**

_Mereka bereinkarnasi dan di lahirkan kembali menjadi sesuatu yang suci._

_Dia menghilangkan ingatan mereka hingga mereka bisa menemukan jati dirinya sendiri. _

_Hati mereka bagaikan kain sutra putih yang terbang dilangit. _

_Mereka dilahirkan ke dunia dangan cirinya masing-masing. _

_Dilahirkan dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. _

_Untuk menyelamatkan para umat manusia dari serbuan sang pengikut kegelapan. _

_Tidak ada satupun alat yang bisa menandingi kekuatan mereka._

_Mereka adalah penyeimbang, bagaikan utara dan selatan yang saling tarik menarik._

_Mereka ada untuk menstabilkan bumi yang sudah ada di ambang kepunahan._

_Mereka ada untuk melindungi._

Lambang di bahu merekalah yang menjadi ciri bahwa mereka adalah sang guardian.

12 pelindung yang akan menyelamatkan umat manusia

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Prolog cast 1

Prolog

Mian ne? kemaren banyak banget salahnya, udah kaga nyantumin title, prolog, castnya, tapi tak apalah kan aku member baru disini,hehehe… sekarang aku udah di telitiin lagi semoga kaga ada yang salah lagi. Dan untuk yang UDAH ngereview ff ini, makasih bgt…. UWAAA….. aku jadi terharu hiks..hiks… maaf juga karena updatenya lama.

Dan untuk yang sudah ngeriview ff keduaku yang berjudul JADIAN ?, terimakasih juga ya ,udah ngasih pujian apalagi saran, itu sangat membantu. Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Untuk grammar dan kosa katanya saya juga masih belum ngerti banget bahasa indo, inipun masih dalam tahap belajar. Mohon maklum.

oh ya untuk chapter-chapter awal belum ada kisah couple2nya jadi sabar jah…

tittle : The Guardian of the Earth

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy / Frienship

prolog cast :

Kim Youngwoon (kangIn) dan Kim jungsoo (leeteuk)

Xi Hangeng dan Xi Heechul

Wu Zhoumi dan Wu Henry

Kim Siwon dan Kim Kibum

Zhang Yunho dan Zhang jaejoong

Kim Minseok

Xi Luhan

Wu Yifan

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Cast lain nyusul

Chapter 1

**Moscow, Russian (March, 26 1990)**

Badai salju nan lebat sedang melanda ibukota Rusia akhir-akhir ini. Entah mengapa cuaca di kota ini sangat aneh. Bayangkan saja terjadi badai salju di tengah musim semi. Sejak kemarin volume salju yang turun tidak berubah bahkan mungkin semakin lebat, hingga membuat orang-orang yang terjebak di dalamnya tidak bisa melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa.

Sementara itu di suatu rumah sakit yang berada di tengah-tangah kota Moscow, terlihat seorang lelaki muda berusia sekitar 25 tahun tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan _"кесарево сечение''. _Sudah empat jam lebih lelaki berkebangsaan korea ini tengah menunggu sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Oek...oek...oek...

Tepat setelah suara itu terdengar, pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter yang tampaknya kelelahan dengan di temani paramedis. Dokter itu kini melangkahkan kakinya kearah pemuda yang sedang mematung di depan ruang operasi.

'' apakah anda tuan Kim Youngwoon ? suami dari Ny. Kim Jungsoo '' Tanya sang dokter sambil melihat daftar nama pasien di buku dokternya.

'' Ye-yes, its me. '' jawab pemuda yang bernama Youngwoon itu.

'' istri dan bayi anda baik-baik saja. Anda boleh melihatnya setelah mereka di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap biasa. '' dokter itu segera berlalu seraya menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan.

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi Youngwoon segera berlari ke ruang perawatan tempat istri dan bayinya di pindahkan. Ia begitu senang karena mengetahui bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

' BRAK '

'' Yeobo ? '' bisik lelaki itu pelan. Kemudian perlahan ia menghampiri sang istri yang sedang terbaring lemah sambil menggendong anak mereka. '' hyung, kau beri nama siapa anak kita ? '' kim jungsoo istri seorang Kim Youngwoon bertanya kepada suaminya yang sekarang tengah menggendong bayi kecil di sebrang ranjangnya.

'' Eh? Nama ? ''

'' ne, nama bayi kita...''

'' eum, bagaimana kalau kita memberi dia nama Minseok, Min dari KangIn dan Seok dari Leeteuk ? yah walaupun agak sedikit berbeda.''

'' Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargaku di China ? mereka kan ingin kita memberi nama anak kita nama China ?'' Jungsoo atau lebih akrab di panggil leeteuk itu kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang rumah sakit dan melipat kedua kakinya. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis melahirkan.

''shao.. xi...xiu...xium...xiumin... ya, xiumin... kita panggil dia xiumin. '' jerit Youngwoon sambil mengacung-acungkan bayi yang ada di gendongannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum kemudian mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lucu. '' oke, xiumin... sini eomma gendong.'' Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah youngwoon untuk mengambil bayinya. Dengan senang hati Youngwoon memberikan si bayi kepada sang istri.

'' tanda apa ini yeobo ?'' tanya kangin sambil menunjuk sebuah tanda seperti butiran salju kotak(?) di perpotongan bahu kanan xiumin. Leeteuk yang sama sekali (pura-pura)tidak mengetahuinya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.'' Molla hyung, tanda itu sudah ada di situ sejak dia lahir. Mungkin semacam tanda lahir.''

Leeteuk menengokkan kepalanya keluar jendela rumah sakit dan menatap bangunan yang ada diluarnya yang kini telah tetutup salju. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong seolah dia tidak bernyawa sama sekali.

_'kenapa dia yang terpilih?'_

-**THE GUARDS-**

**Beijing, China (April 20, 1990)**

Sama halnya dengan kejadian di Rusia sebulan yang lalu, negara dengan penduduk terbanyak di dunia ini tengah di landa krisis jaringan komunikasi dan listrik yang begitu dahsyat. Di catat sudah ada 2000 lebih jam penerbangan pesawat domestic maupun internasional di batalkan, 100 jadwal pemberangkatan kereta listrik di batalkan, kacaunya lalu lintas kota yang di akibatkan oleh traffic light yang tidak berfungsi, terputusnya jalur komunikasi dan kerusakan-kerusakan lainnya yang lebih parah. Dan kerugian yang di tanggung oleh negara akibat kacaunya jalur komunikasi sebesar US dollar.

Seorang lelaki jangkung tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap kelamnya malam Kota Beijing. Kota yang biasanya selalu terang-benderang dan berisik ini sekarang sangat sepi seperti tidak ada kehidupan, kota yang biasanya sangat sibuk ini begitu lenggang, bahkan kita bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang selalu ada memenuhi langit yang sebelumnya kita tidak akan dapatkan ketika kota ini di penuhi cahaya lampu neon. Seharusnya dia bahagia di tengah kota yang kacau ini sang istri bisa melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat. Tapi...

'' chagi, sedang apa kau disitu?'' seruan sang istri kini membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan kelamnya. Dia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjang tempat istri dan bayinya berada. Ya, istrinya baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat menggemaskan dengan normal jadi dia langsung di perbolehkan pulang oleh sang dokter.

'' hanya menatap bintang.'' Jawabnya lesu. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

'' fenomena ini sungguh mengerikan, tapi untunglah bayi kita selamat.'' Ucap Xi Heechul istri dari Xi Hangeng(lelaki jangkung) memecah keheningan. Tapi tak tahukah dia ? bahwa yang menyebabkan kejadian ini adalah bayinya sendiri ?

'' ya, aku tidak menyangka... semoga kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali. Perekonomian China benar-benar kacau beberapa hari ini.'' Hangeng mengusap kepala Luhan (sang bayi) yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang mereka. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah lambang 6 bulatan kecil dan satu bulatan yang lebih besar yang tersambung oleh tali di bahu kanan luhan. Dia menatap sendu lambang itu.

_'apakah leganda itu benar-benar nyata ?'_

**-THE GUARD-**

**Aklavik, Canada (7 November 1990)**

Aklavik adalah salah satu tempat terdingin di Kanada. Bahkan suhunya bisa mencapai -3oC ketika musim dingin. Tapi ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka, lihatlah lapangan itu ! disana tengah terjadi tornado api yang cukup besar, padahal sekarang adalah akhir dari musim gugur.

Kini di Aklavik banyak terjadi angin tornado yang menimbulkan api. Dari tornado kecil hingga tornado yang bisa membakar sebuah gedung besar dalam hitungan detik. Ahli geografic Aklavik, Haderson Zucnidza mengatakan suhu di Aklaviv sangatlah normal seperti biasanya yaitu 5oC. Tidak mungkinkan dengan suhu yang sebegitu rendahnya bisa menimbulkan tornado api yang begitu panas bahkan panasnya mencapai 1000oC. Hal ini pun tak luput menjadi bahan perbincangan ilmuwan seluruh dunia dan para petinggi negara setempat. Fenomena aneh ini ternyata sudah berlangsung sejak kemarin pagi.

Di sebuah mansion yang sangat besar berdiri seseorang yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil. Lalu keluarlah seorang pria cantik tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan. Mereka memasuki mansion itu di iringi dengan sambutan hangat dari para maid yang bekerja disana.

'' selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Wu.'' Ujar salah satu maid sambil membukakan pintu ruang utama. '' apakah persalinannya berjalan lancar ?'' tanya butler pria yang tengah mengambil barang bawaan milik Henry yang di bawa oleh Zhoumi dan kemudian meletakkannya di dekat sofa ruang tamu.

'' yah operasinya berjalan lancar dan cepat. Untung saja pihak rumah sakit langsung membolehkan mochi pulang setelah satu hari menjalani rawat inap karena keadaannya sudah stabil. Kalau tidak mungkin dia yah...kautaulah.'' ucap Zhoumi sembari mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga dan menyalakan TV. Sementara Henry istri dari Zhoumi langsung di antar kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

'' oh ya Fedrick, apakah bencana alam yang aneh itu masih ada ? '' tanya Zhoumi kepada butler yang bernama Fedrick itu. '' ya tuan, bahkan semakin lama semakin banyak saja. Tapi anehnya kita tidak merasakan panas sama sekali.'' Jawab Fedrick. '' semoga besok sudah berakhir.'' Ucapnya pelan di iringi desahan nafas panjang. Matanya hanya menatap kosong layar TV 42''inc yang sedang menampilkan berita terbaru tentang kerusakan yang terjadi akibat tornado api tersebut.

'' Nyonya, siapa nama anak anda ? '' si maid wanita itu bertanya sembari meletakkan bayi itu dalam boxs. Yah memang sedikit tidak sopan sih berbicara tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya apalagi lawan bicaranya adalah sang majikan sendiri, tapi itu memang sudah biasa dan Henrylah yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu sopan dalam berbicara.

'' Aish, kau itu.. sudah berapakali ku bilang kalau Zhoumi gege sedang tidak ada kau boleh memanggilku Henry. Dan jangan memanggilku nyonya aku itu laki-laki tau.'' Sewotnya. Dia mempoutkan bibir tipisnya sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang king sizenya dan kemudian mendudukinya dengan hati-hati. '' Forgive me nyonya,saya rasa itu tidaklah sopan mengingat saya adalah maid pribadi anda.''

'' huft, ya sudahlah... nama bayi tampanku adalah Wu Yifan karena dia orang China, tapi kau boleh memanggilnya Kevin, hehehe...terdengar keren bukan ? '' Henry sedikit meringis ketika dia tertawa.

'' oh, bisakah kau memandikan bayiku ? sejak kemarin dia belum kumandikan.''

'' baiklah nyonya.''

Dengan segara maid itu menggendong kevin yang tengah tertidur dan meletakkannya di samping Henry. Henry yang tadinya berselonjor di atas kasur langsung melipat kedua kakinya guna memberikan celah sang bayi untuk di tidurkan. Maid wanita itu pun mulai melucuti pakaian dari badan kevin satu per satu. Dari popok, celana dan bajunya. Alangkah terkejutnya sang maid ketika ia hendak membuka lengan kanan kevin. Di bahu kanannya terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk seekor naga yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya.

_' lambang itu...'_

-**THE GUARD-**

**London, England (May 22 1991)**

Hal tidak biasa telah terjadi di London, hujan terus-menerus tanpa henti selama 10 hari mengakibatkan luapan air sungai Thames(sungai yang membelah kota london) naik hingga setinggi lutut orang dewasa. Tentu saja ini sangat menghambat aktivitas warga London yang sebagian besar jumlah penduduknya adalah pekerja karier. Dan juga sepertinya laut sedang tidak bersahabat, buktinya di lepas pantai samudra Atlantik dan laut Utara terjadi gelombang ombak besar mencapai ketinggian 5 meter. Hal ini membuat para nelayan enggan melaut dan para penduduk pesisir pantai menjadi waswas, takut-takut terjadi ombak susulan yang lebih besar dan mengakibatkan Tsunami.

Lain halnya dengan Kim Siwon, ketika penduduk sedang ketakutan akan cuaca london yang sering berubah-rubah, pemuda korea ini malah sedang berbunga-bunga sembari tidak sabar menunggu sang istri yang sedang dalam proses melahirkan buah hati mereka.

Ia duduk gelisah di sebuah bangku kosong di dekat ruang operasi sambil menunggu pintu operasi terbuka. Dia terus-menerus mengucapkan kalimat doa keselamatan untuk istri dan juga anaknya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kerena jarak ruang operasi dan tempat ia duduk cukup jauh.

'CLEK'

Pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka, terlihatlah seorang dokter muda dan beberapa koleganya keluar dari ruangan hijau tersebut. Buru-buru Siwon bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat sekumpulan dokter itu berjalan kearahnya.

'' Bagaimana dok ? '' tanya Siwon dengan muka HHC(harap-harap cemas) kepada dokter muda tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Julyous.

'' Syukurlah, istri dan bayi anda baik-baik saja. Istri anda baru bisa siuman satu jam kemudian. Tapi..'' dokter Julyous menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ini yang membuat Siwon cemas. Dia tau pasti ini tentang bayi mereka, bayi Siwon dan Kibum. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi mereka karena, sebelum kibum di bawa kesini dia sempat terjatuh dari tangga dan mengalami pendarahan hebat. Dia benar-benar takut.

'' bayi anda normal, tapi ada suatu masalah. Lebih baik anda melihatnya. Mereka sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap biasa.'' Kata Dokter Julyous berusaha melepas kekhawatiran Siwon yang tercetak jelas dari rauut wajahnya.

'' Terima kasih Dokter. '' lalu siwon melenggang pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan arah jalan para dokter tadi setelah membungkuk sopan. Dokter Julyous menatap punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

_' semoga kau bisa, Siwon.'_

'' Kibum, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan anak kita, cepat bangunlah supaya kita bisa menengoknya bersama. '' Siwon menggenggam telapak tangan halus sang _Snow White_. Sudah 1 jam rasanya dia menunggu Kibum siuman. Tiba-tiba jari tangan putih itu bergerak pelan diantara jemari kekar Siwon. Dia siuman. '' Kibum ? ''

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Dia sedikit pusing ketika dia ingin mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata indah Siwon saat hendak menengokkan kepalanya ke samping.

'' Siwon hyung ? mana bayi kita ? '' pertanyaan Kibum membuat Siwon membeku. Siwon teringat perkataan dokter Julyous sesaat setelah Siwon mengajukan pertanyaan tentang keadaan istrinya. _'bayi anda normal tapi ada suatu masalah.' _ Kata-kata itu terngiang terus di kepalanya sampai akhirnya Kibum membuyarkan lamunannya itu. '' A-anak kita...'' pintu ruang perawatan tempat kibum di rawat terbuka sebelum Siwon berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'' Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, ini bayi anda silahkan ... '' ujar salah satu dari dua suster yang membawa kereta dorong bayi laki-laki manis itu. Kemudian dengan hati-hati Kibum menggendong sang anak kedalam pangkuannya. '' wah Hyung, lihatlah anak kita lucu sekali... dia mewarisi wajah mu hyung.'' Kata Kibum dengan bangga menunjukan wajah malaikat kecilnya ke arah siwon. Yah memang sangat mirip mengingat Siwon adalah ayah dari bayi tersebut. '' Ne Kibum, kulitnya juga mirip seperti kulit mu, begitu mulus dan .'' Siwon menggombali sang istri, terlihat samar-samar rona merah pada kedua pipi Kibum.

'' Gombal ! ehh, kita akan menamainya siapa ? '' tanya kibum.

'' bagaimana kalau kita menamainya Kim Jun Myeon ? terdengar indah bukan ? lihatlah wajahnya seperti malaikat.'' Saran Siwon.

'' Ne, sangat indah,'' ucap Kibum. Beberapa saat kemudian...

'' Eum, hyung... apakah ini di sebut tanda lahir ? kenapa bentuknya seperti tetesan air ? '' Kibum menyeringitkan dahinya sambil memperhatikan sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk tetesan air di bahu kanan junmyeon yang terekspos jelas. Betapa kagetnya Siwon ketika melihat lambang tersebut.

_' Tidak mungkin, kenapa harus dia ?'_

** -THE GUARD-**

**Changsa, Hunan ( octobe 7 1991)**

Hal aneh kembali terjadi di negara Tirai Bambu, setelah tahun lalu terjadi pemutusan komunikasi dan internet yang merugikan kas negara di Beijing. Beratus- ratus kilometer dari sana tepatnya di Changsa ibukota provinsi Hunan,mendadak dilanda kekeringan hebat padahal pada bulan ini disana sudah memasuki musim gugur.

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi penurunan volume debit air yang sangat signifikan di danau dongting(danau ini beneran ada di hunan) yang di sebabkan oleh mengeringnya air sungai yangtze (sungai yang melintasi changsa). Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab mengeringnya sungai tersebut, tapi dampak yang di timbulkan sangat besar. Banyak tanda tanya yang menimbulkan para ahli berdebat. Keren sekali.

Seorang lelaki bermata musang sedang menggendong seorang bayi di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mengantri air. " permisi… permisi…. Saya mau lewat." Dia terus menabrak semua orang yang berada di depannya tanpa terkecuali, mulai dari anak-anak, orang dewasa bahkan kakek-nenek pun dia tabrak. Tujuan utamanya sih supaya dia cepet sampai rumah. " YUNHO GEGEEEEEEE,," teriak seseorang di tengah kericuhan mengantri air. Yunho-lelakiyangmembawaanak- menengokkan kepalanya kearah suara berasal. " CHANGMINNNNNN." Teriaknya balik.

" hyung…. _Waeyo _? dimana Jae- hyung ? " Tanya changmin setelah dia berada tepat di depan Yunho berdiri. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan sang kakak tercinta. Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung menundukan kepalanya, dia tidak kuasa menahan air matanya saat nama belahan jiwanya disebut.

" Changmi-"

" oh hyung, apakah ini anak kalian ? wahhh.. lucu sekali.. " changmin memutus perkataan yunho ketika dia melihat seorang bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur digendongannya.

" ne, na-namanya…. Zhang Yixing. Itu adalah nama yang di berikan Boojae untuknya sebelum dia lahir.. hiks.." yunho menjawab pertanyaan changmin sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

" Geeee,,, " changmin segera membawa yunho menjauhi kerumunan lebih tepatnya membawa dia ke sebuah rumah minimalis yang berada tidak jauh dari para massa yang membeli air di depot air satu-satunya di Changsa.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar duduklah 4 orang pria dan 1 orang wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil yang baru lahir hari itu di pangkuannya. " Yunho, kenapa kau pulang dengan tidak membawa jaejoong ? apa ia masih di rumah sakit ? " Tanya sesosok pria yang paling tua dan paling berwibawa diantara yang lainnya. Yunho yang di tanyapun tidak segera menjawab, tatapannya kosong seolah tidak ada kehidupan lagi disana. " gege? Ada apa ? " kini giliran sang adik ipar changmin yang bertanya. Masih sama, yunho tetap keukeh pada pendiriannya. " aish,, hyung kau kenapa sih ? setidaknya merespon sedikitlah, kami khawatir tau. " adik kandungnya shindong mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Setelah 20 menit yunho terdiam akhirnya dia angkat bicara, tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan suaranya,suaranya parau seolah dia menyiratkan kesedihan dan kehilangan mendalam. " di-dia m—me-nning-gal a—ppa, hiks… pe-pendarah—annya g-ga bisa berh-enti.. hiks.." setelah mengucapkan itu yunho menangis sekencang-kencangnya di bahu sang adik.

'ZRASSSH'

Pukulan telak bagi eomma dan changmin, mereka kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup mereka, seorang anak dan seorang kakak yang sangat lembut dan perhatian. Mereka mengeluarkan air mata dalam diam saking shocknya. Karena tidak mau tagisannya pecah, buru-buru Eomma changmin memindahkan Yixing ke dalam dekapan sang suami karena dia tidak mungkin memberikannya kepada yunho mengingat kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Diapun langsung melesat kearah kamarnya, menangis sejadi-jadinya memanggil nama putranya yang sudah tiada.

tidak jauh beda dengan eomma, appa jaejoongpun ikut terpukul, tapi dia tidak menangis seperti istrinya karena dia lelaki kuat.

Tak lama kemudian yunho berhenti menangis. Dia mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Terlihat appa jaejoong tengah melihat secara serius bentuk fisik sang cucu. Dia membuka sedikit kerah baju sebelah kanan yixing dengan hati-hati. Setelah setengah bajunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan bahu kanannya yang mulus, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik bahu itu. Lambang sebuah kepala unicorn bertanduk satu sedang bersinar terang.

' _I-Inikan …'_

_TBC_

**a/n : kalian ngerasa nggak sih kalau bahasa yang aku gunain rada baku dan terkesan aneh ? maksudnya gini lho, aku itu masih kelas 6 SD tapi bahasa yang di pake kayak bahasa orang dewasa. **

**Itu karena aku nemuin itu bahasa dari kamus jepang-indo dan kamus bahasa Indonesia.**

**Untuk ff jadian memang itu pelajaran mtk kelas 8 punya onii-chan dan bukan untuk kelas XII. **

**_*mianhamnida eonni-deul wa oppa-deul _**

**_Arigatou gozaimashita_**** yang kemaren udah riview, riview lagi donk ****_*bbuing-bbuing_**


	3. prolog cast 2

tittle : The Guardian of the Earth

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy / Friendship

prolog cast :

Byun Donghae dan Byun Eunhyuk

Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook

Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu

Do Jinki (Onew) dan Do Keybum

Huang Jonghyun dan Huang Jino

Kim Minho dan Kim Taemin (Yukimada Minori dan Yukimada Ryuda)

Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh sungmin

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae (chen)

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (Dio)

Huang Zitao

Kim Jongin

Oh sehun

**-THE GUARD-**

**Busan, South Korean (May 6 1992)**

Langit kota Busan terlihat begitu cerah dengan langit yang begitu biru tanpa setitik awan pun yang terlihat. Banyak penduduk sekitar yang tengah menikmati musim semi ini dengan berjalan-jalan ke pantai, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang memilih berdiam diri di rumah untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan dan berendam air dingin(*). Anehnya walaupun musim ini masih begitu jauh untuk memasuki musim panas, cuaca di busan menunjukan suhu yang drastis. Menurut prakiraan cuaca yang di tayangkan di stasiun TV atau berada di tempat strategis seperti disekitar lampu merah, suhu Busan pada siang hari bisa mencapai 58 derajat Celcius, padahal kota-kota lain yang berada di Negara ginseng ini hanya menunjukan suhu berkisar antara 25 derajat celcius. Bahkan kota Mokpo pun yang dekat dengan pantai hanya menunjukan suhu sekitar 27 derajat celcius. Tentu fenomena ini sangat mengejutkan para ahli geografi dunia, pasalnya untuk Negara yang memiliki empat musim seperti korea suhu normalnya hanya berkisar 30 derajat celcius saja pada musim panas. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan lagi suhu di Busan ternyata lebih panas 1 derajat dari suhu terpanas di daratan bumi. _(suhu di kulit bumi terdingin -30 derajat , terpanas 57 derajat. *google)_

Di sebuah rumah sederhana di tengah-tengah kota busan, terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil bermata sipit yang sedang tertidur. Di sampingnya terdapat dua orang lelaki lagi yang berumur lebih muda dari pria separuh baya itu sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

" Hyung, bagaimana ini ? aku gak mau eomma tau.. " ucap seorang lelaki manis menatap lawan bicaranya cemas. " hyukkie, kau jangan tegang seperti itu.. kau tahukan baekhyun itu baru lahir, jadi mana mungkin eomma ingin membunuhnya setelah melihat tanda itu di bahu kiri baekhyun." Donghae berusaha menenangkan eunhyuknya yang sedari tadi gemeteran menunggu kedatangan eommanya. " tapi kan hyung,, eomma sudah terlalu benci sama legenda itu…. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi ? ANDWAEEE! " teriak eunhyuk histeris. Seketika gelak tawa pun meledak, tunggu suara tawa itu bukan berasal dari Donghae, tapi siapa ?

" HAHAHAHAH, hyukkie…. Kamu itu polos atau bodoh sih ? HAHAHAHA mana mungkin eomma mu ngebunuh Baekhyun…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Per-HAHAH-caya deh sam-HAHA- appa. WKWKWKWKWK…" ternyata gelak tawa itu tedengar dari sang Mr. Lee appa eunhyuk, itu tentu tidak terlalu mengusik ketenangan baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk manis di tengah gendongan sang kakek. Dia hanya menggeliatkan sedikit badannya yang tak tertutup sehelai pakaianpun. Tubuhnya hanya terbungkus oleh popok bayi. Hey, tapi sejak kapan appa eunhyuk bisa tertawa sangat lebar ? kukira dia hanya bisa bersikap dingin. " ya-yah… appa—" ucapan eunhyuk terpotong oleh suara decitan pintu depan oleh seseorang.

'CKITTT'

" aku pulang…" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, bila di dengar dari suaranya dia terlihat seperti perempuan paruh baya.

TAP…. TAP… TAP…..

tampak langkah kaki berjalan mendekat menuju ruangan keluarga dimana tempat eunhyuk dkk berada.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki itu, tiba-tiba tubuh eunhyuk menegang, cucuran keringat dingin dengan segera membajiri pelipisnya. " eunhyuk ? kau sudah pulang ? "

' DEG ' jantung euhyuk melompat kaget. Bisa dilihat seorang perempuan paruh baya tengah berdiri mematung di dekat sofa tepat eunhyuk duduk. " n-ne… eomm—a. " jawab eunhyuk gugup kepada wanita separuh baya itu.

" aigoo,, ini kah cucu eomma ? wah… _neomu neomu kyeopta _sini-sini eomma gendong. " teriak eomma eunhyuk kegirangan, dia tidak memperdulikan wajah shock eunhyuk yang seperti melihat hantu. Dia segera berjalan kearah suaminya untuk merebut baekhyun dari sang kakek. Untuk saat ini eunhyuk masih bisa bernafasa lega. Tapi—

" tanda apa ini ? " –terlambat, eommanya pasti langsung membunuhnya sekarang. " eum,,,, a-an-u, eh , i- itu… " eunhyuk tergagap dengan omongannya sendiri. Eomma eunhyuk melihat sesuatu seperti tanda lahir di bahu kiri baekhyun tetapi tanda ini bukan terlihat seperti tanda lahir biasa, ini mirip seperti lambang—_matahari ?_ . Mrs. Lee melotot terkejut melihat lambang itu, ingin sekali ia langsung memunuh bayi kecil tak berdosa di dekapannya ini. " Nyonya Byun, kenapa dia—MWO ? " Mrs. Lee menganga tak percaya melihat lambang itu tiba-tiba bersinar terang, seterang matahari sebagai symbolnya.

_' bagaimana mungkin dia…. '_

**-THE GUARD-**

**Bogor, Indonesia (September 21 1992)**

DUARRRRRR… ZLGARRRR…. DUUAARRRRR…

Gemuruh petir saling sambar-menyambar satu sama lain. Berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang tercepat, terterang dan terbesar.

SINGGGGGGG….. DUUUAARRRRR…..

Kota bogor sudah di penuhi oleh kabut tebal yang yang tak kunjung menipis. Ini memang musim hujan, jadi wajar saja jika ada hamparan kabut yang menutupi hampir sebagian kota bogor. Disana sangat dingin, mandipun harus memakai air hangat. Saking dinginnya uap air dan karbon doiksida yang kita keluarkan akan mengepul bagaikan asap rokok. Kota bogor itu terkenal dengan daerah puncaknya yang sangat sejuk, kita bisa memetik buah strawberry disana. Tapi bogor juga merupakan kota dengan jumlah petir terbanyak di dunia lho, jika di hitung-hitung banyaknya jumlah kilatan petir bisa mencapai 220 kali dalam sehari. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini, petir menyambar 24 kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. Bayangkan saja dalam satu jam, petir dan kilat yang bergemuruh di langit kota bogor bisa menampakkan dirinya dalam kilatan yang sangat terang dan suara yang sangat dahsyat sebanyak 230 kali. Itu sangat mengerikan bukan ?oh, peristiwa aneh ini sudah terjadi sejak pagi buta. Tapi untunglah peristiwa ini tidak menyertakan angina tornado dan hujan badai.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang lelaki sedang berlari-lari cukup kencang menembus badai petir, entah apa yang membuatnya tidak merasa takut dengan badai tersebut. Dia benar-benar kelihatan sangat semangat. Lelaki berkepala besar itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru, mengingat cara berlarinya dengan mengangkat kakinya lebar-lebar, menenteng sebuah tas laptop di punggungnya, kresek yang bertuliskan 'al**ma**' yang berada di tangan kanannya dan jangan lupakan piaraan kecilnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana berada di tangan kiri pemuda itu. Dia berlari cukup tergesa ke sebuah bangunan yang disebut rumah, rumah bergaya eropa kuno yang dipadukan dengan corak korea-indonesia.

'BRAKKK'

" Sayang, aku pulang…" teriak lelaki itu girang. Dia segera melesat ke lantai dua tempat sang bayi dan istrinya beristirahat.

'BRAKK'

" oh, kakak sudah pulang ? " seru seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dan berparas imut ketika melihat suaminya berada di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

" hosh…hosh… iya… ini aku bawakan kamu sesuatu. Eh, Jongdae mana ? " Tanya lelaki berkepala besar yang baru kita ketahui bernama Yesung, Kim Yesung. Dia adalah orang korea yang sudah lama menetap di Indonesia bersama sang Istri, Kim Ryeowook.

" disini Kak, di samping aku. Dia lagi tidur." Balas Ryeowook lembut.

Yesung menghampiri Ryewook yang sedang terduduk di atas kasur mereka dengan Jongdae yang ada di sampingnya sedang tertidur sangat pulas. Pantas saja Yesung mencari-cari Jongdae sebab tubuh mungil Jongdae terhalangi oleh tubuh ramping sang Istri. Dia membaringkan badan tegapnya di pinggiran kasur yang bersebrangan dengan tempat terbaringnya sang istri. Jadi kalau di urutkan seperti ini, Yesung-Jongdae-Ryeowook. Sebelum menutup matanya untuk terbang ke alam mimpi, dia menyeringit heran. Sekilas ia bisa melihat tanda lahir yang berbentuk kalajengking di bahu kanan Jongdae bersinar sangat terang.

" Ugh, Ryeo apa ini ? " Tanya yesung sambil menunjuk tanda itu oleh telujuk kanannya

" eh ? itu tanda lahir kak,,, "

" kenapa bersinar ? apakah mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan ? "

" entahlah kata dokter tanda itu terus bersinar ketika Jongdae di lahirkan, mungkin nanti juga hilang sendiri. " jelas Ryeowook panjang. " oh, " gumam Yesung. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk tidur lagi setelah melihat Ryeowook di sebrangnya sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Meski berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk tidur dengan merubah posisi tidurnya tetapi tetap saja matanya tidak mau menutup walaupun kantuk sudah menyerang semua sarafnya. Jongdae, yah Jongdae. Satu hal yang tidak bisa membuatnya tertidur, entah kenapa nama jongdae terus melayang-layang di benaknya. Ada perasaan takut, khawatir dan lega saat mengingat namanya itu. Dia menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kiri tubuhnya, matanya terus menelusuri lekuk tubuh bayinya, ekor matanya tak sengaja berhenti tepat pada sisi bahu kanan jongdae yang terekspos dan memperlihatkan tanda lahir menyerupai kalajengking yang sinarnya kian meredup. Seketika perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur muncul lagi. Dan itu terjadi ketika matanya menatap lama tanda itu.

_' tanda apa itu ? kenapaperasaanku semakin aneh ? '_

**-THE GUARD-**

**Taegu, south Korean (November 27 1992)**

Kebakaran besar tengah melanda provinsi Taegu ketika orang-orang disana tengah tertidur nyenyak. Ada sekitar 1.200 rumah warga di perdesaan lokal Taegu ludes di bakar si jago merah, begitu pula hutan-hutan yang berada di sekitar lokasi kebakaran dan sekarang api semakin menjalar kearah gedung-gedung tinggi di pusat kota. Banyak orang yang melihat asal mula api itu berasal dari sesuatu yang terbang di langit dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya kearah perumahan warga. Makhluk itu bukanlah seekor naga melainkan sejenis burung mitologi yaitu _Phoenix. _Pada awalnya para ilmuwan dan ahli sejarah tidak percaya dengan hal itu, karena burung _phoenix _hanyalah suatu mitos belaka yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya kan ? tapi berkat video amatir penduduk yang _sempet-sempetnya_ _ngerekam_ kejadian langka itu dalam keadaan genting, terlihatlah seekor burung _phoenix _yang melayang di udara bersama kobaran api di seluruh tubuhnya sedang menyemburkan api ke perumahan penduduk dan 3 menit kemudian burung itu hilang di tengah kegelapan.

Di sebuah bangunan serba putih yang di sebut rumah sakit, terlihatlah 2 orang pria yang tengah berbincang-bincang di dalam salah satu ruangan rawat inap disana. Seorang pria bersuara lumba-lumba dan berpantat bebek sedang duduk di ranjang pasien dengan jarum infus di punggung tangan kirinya dan satu orang pria lagi yang bejidat lebar bak lapangan basket sedang berdiri di dekat jendela yang ada di ruangan itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap lurus kearah pria berpantat bebek.

" hyung, bagaimana ini ? kenapa harus terjadi padanya ? " Tanya pria bersura lumba-lumba itu frustasi.

" tenanglah su-ie, mungkin itu takdir yang harus dia jalani." Pria berjidat lebar itu kemudian perlahan menghampiri _namja _yang di panggil su-ie itu. Dia menaiki ranjang yang di tempati sang istri, kini tangannya pun sudah tidak bertengger di dadanya lagi. " Yoochun hyung ! kau ini bagaimana sih ? kenapa hyung enggak khawatirin dia ? bayi kita ? " Tanya Junsu orang yang dipanggil su-ie si pantat bebek. Dia mempoutkan bibir sexynya dan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, benar-benar mirip anak kecil.

" dengarkan aku su, aku tau kau khawatir, aku juga begitu. Tapi, apa kita bisa melawan takdir ? melawan sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan oleh garis kehidupan ? mungkin emang itu takdir yang harus Chanyeol jalanin, takdir yang harus dia hadapi. Kita hanya bisa pasrah _yeobo_." Yoochun memegang kedua tangan Junsu dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya. Tanpa mereka sadari air mata tengah mengalir membasahi pipi kedua orang yang tengah di landa kegelisahan dan ketakutan hebat. Setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkat mereka, Yoochun langsung mengusap air mata yang berada di pipi sang istri dan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Junsu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

'_tuhan, mengapa harus dia yang menerimanya ? '_

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang incubator, terbaringlah seorang bayi lelaki yang ber-_name tag _Park Chanyeol, sang penguasa api dengan lambang makhluk mitologi _phoenix _di bahu kirinya yang sedang bersinar.

**-THE GUARD-**

**Padang, Indonesia (January 12 1993)**

Gempa bumi yang berskala 2,1 SR tengah melanda kota Padang. Gempa ini adalah sebuah gempa kecil yang sudah terjadi ke-8 kalinya dalam satu hari. Anehnya gempa itu tidak tercatat sama sekali pada _seismometer _BMKG setempat. Dan juga, kota tetangga seperti teluk bayur dan lubuk sulasih tidak merasakan adanya pergeseran lapisan bumi. Para ahli geofisika dan meteorology nasional sendiri kebingungan untuk menjelaskan peristiwa langka dan aneh ini kepada pers. Bahkan keputusan pertama yang diambil oleh pemerintah adalah hanya bersikap bungkam, seolah-olah belum mengetahui apa peristiwa yang terjadi.

Dua pasang langkah kaki tengah berjalan di sebuah koridor rumah sakit yang kini beralih fungsi sebagai tempat pengungsian korban gempa. Sebenarnya hanya rumah sakit inilah yang tidak terjangkau gempa juga salah satu rumah warga yang berada di dekat rumah sakit itu. Bukannya tidak terjangkau oleh gempa, malahan rumah sakit ini berada tepat di pusat terjadinya gempa. Tapi, alih-alih mendapati bangunan itu retak atau bahkan hancur, penghuni rumah sakit ini mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak merasakan adanya pergeseran bumi sedikitpun. Sangat aneh bukan ?

" Yeobo, apakau benar-benar akan pulang kerumah ?" Tanya Do Jinki kepada sang istri Do Keybum. " ne yeobo, kau tahu ? aku udah enggak sabar buat ketemu ama eomma dan appa dan memperlihatkan Kyungsoo kepada mereka." Sahut key sumringah. Ia terlihat sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil bermata bulat yang tertidur. Onew menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. " tapi key, apa kamu enggak tau ? gempa masih terjadi. Aku takut mungkin ada gempa susulan yang lebih besar." Onew terus-menerus membujuk istrinya supaya membatalkan niatnya pergi ke rumah sang mertua karena mengingat kondisi key pasca operasi dan keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat kumuh.

" hyung tau sendirikan ? tadi eomma bilang kalau rumah kita enggak ngalamin kerusakan sama sekali ? "

" tapi itu terdengar sangat aneh yeobo, masa' hanya rumah kita aja yang gak rubuh sama gempa sedangkan rumah di sekitar kita udah rata ama tanah." Terang onew yang mencium kejanggalan disini.

" sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, mungkin iitu mukjizat buktinya rumah sakit juga enggak kena dampaknya kan ? " terang key meyakinkan. Kemudian dia langsung menyeret onew ke depan pintu gerbang dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

.

" appa, eomma ! " teriak key dari luar pagar. Dia segera berlari ke dalam rumah sambil menggendong kyungsoo. " oh.. chagiya, kau sudah pulang ? mana onew ? " eomma key memeluk putranya erat. Kemudian mempersilahkannya masuk .

" hehehe, dia masih masih di belakang eomma." Terang key ketika dia sudah duduk di ruang tamu sambil melayangkan senyum tanpa dosanya kearah ibunda tercintah. " aigoo, sifat kamu belum berubah yah ?... wah, nae aegya sini-sini haraboeji gendong. " entah datang darimana tiba-tiba appa key muncul dari belakang pintu dengan candaannya dan dia langsung merebut kyungsoo dari gendongan key yang belum berusia sehari itupun tanpa izin.

" wah kyeopta….. nama anak kamu siapa key ? " Tanya Mrs. Kim (ini eomma key, dulu key namanya kim keybum) dia mencubiti pipi tembem kyungsoo dengan gemas.

" do kyungsoo eomma. Baguskan ? "

" haha, ne aih.. aih cucu eomma… eh tapi kenapa matanya gak ada yang mirip ama kalian berdua ? kyungie bulat, dan kamu sama Jinki sipit ? "

" gak tau tuh."

Eomma dan appa kyungsoo ternyata sedang asyik bermain dengan kyungsoo, tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang lain.

Onew masuk ke dalam rumah dengan baju yang kusut dan muka yang lebam. Dia langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu. Key yang menyadari kehadirannya dan keadaannya yang menyedihkan langsung beranjak mengambil kotak P3K di dapur.

Sementara OnKey sedang bermesraan mengobati luka onew. Eomma dan appa key sangat Nampak terkejut dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Mereka melihat sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk semut sebagai lambang tanah di bahu kanannya yang cahayanya sudah meredup tanda sudah berakhirnya sesuatu.

" Ye-yeobo…."

'_ hah ? ti-tidak mungkin apa dia…. "_

**-THE GUARD-**

**Qingdao, China (May 2 1993)**

Peristiwa aneh tengah terjadi lagi di China. Kali ini hanya terjadi di dataran Qingdao. Ini sangat aneh bahkan lebih aneh dari peristiwa krisis jaringan di Beijing dan kekeringan panjang di Changsa. Waktu seakan-akan berjalan begitu cepat disini, lihatlah jam analog dan jam digital yang ada di seantero Qingdao waktunya menunjukkan pukul 5 pm padahal baru 10 menit yang lalu jam itu menunjukkan pukul 4 pm. Ini sangat tidak wajarkan ? apalagi kemaren, waktu berjalan terasa begitu lambat. Bayangkan saja jika dalam 1 jamnya normal sama dengan 3 jamnya waktu Qingdao. Berarti satu hari di Qingdao sama dengan tiga hari di waktu normal. Itu anehkan ?

Terlepas dari suasana mencekam di pusat kota, terlihat sebuah rumah kumuh di pinggiran kota Qingdao yang terlihat juga sangat mencekam. Pasalnya di dalam rumah itu sedang terjadi sesuatu yang sangat—

" hiks.. hiks… ge…. Bagaimana ini ? ke-kenapa harus Tao ? walaupun kita bukan salah seorang yang percaya akan legenda tapi ak—u g-gak mau Tao menjadi legenda, a—k-ku pingin di-dia hidup normal layaknya anak biasa.. hiks… " isak seseorang di dalam gubuk reyot itu.

" tenanglah Yeobo,, kita tetap harus menjaga anak ini sampai dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan sampai dia menemukan jati dirinya sendiri. Kau maukan ? " ucap seorang pria yang satunya sambil menenangkan istrinya yang tengah menangis sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit. Hey bukankah orang miskin tidak bisa membayar uang operasi ? lalu kenapa mereka bisa ? oke biar kuperjelas. Mereka sebenernya bukanlah orang yang miskin dan tidak berduit, tinggal di pinggiran kota dan di dalam gubuk lusuh. Mereka juga tidak mau kesini tapi musti bagaimana lagi ini demi keselamatan mereka juga kan ? masih gak ngerti ? hmmm, oke-oke.

Mereka adalah orang kaya, orang terkaya ketiga di China. Sang suami- Huang Jonghyun- mempunyai beberapa perusahaan di China bahkan cabangnya ada yang sudah mencapai Luar negri. Dan istrinya –huang Jino- adalah seorang pengacara yang sudah bisa dipastikan pendapatannya besar. Pertanyaannya adalah, lalu kenapa mereka bisa berada di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil nan reyot yang berada di pinggiran kota ? dan jawabannya adalah seorang kakek-kakek tua yang memberitahukan mereka legenda itu. Legenda yang seharusnya tidak boleh di ketahui oleh sembarang orang.

_Flash back_

_"Gege, rumah sakit itu menakutkan, orangnya seperti patung semua tidak begerak,, hosh… hosh.. " _

_" shi, sebaiknya kita lapor ke kantor polisi, kuaisu.. "_

_Jonghyun dan Jino berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke depan gerbang rumah sakit,mereka tidak mempedulikan pakaian jino dan tao yang masih terbalut pakaian rumah sakit dan sandal tidur. Yang mereka pedulikan adalah segera sampai di pos polisi terdekat dan menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang di dalam rumah sakit tanpa mengetahui ada seorang pria tua yang sedang menyeringai sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dari atas pohon. Selang beberapa saat pria tua itu menutup matanya dan berbisik seolah sedang merapalkan mantra. Dalam sekejap Jonghyun dan Jino yang sedang berlari keluar rumah sakit pun hilang. _

_Dan ketika mereka terbangun, mereka tengah mendapati diri mereka berada di sebuah gubuk reyot dengan seorang kakek-kakek tua berjubah putih sedang tersenyum di hadapan keduanya._

_Flash back end_

Dan beginilah nasib mereka, menjaga dan merawat sang legenda.

" hiks… hiks… _shi gege, _keselamatan dunia ada di tangan anak kita kan ? " ujar Jino. Dia berusaha mengelap air matanya yang mengalir menggunakan lengan baju rumah sakitnya. Dia memandang Jonghyun penuh harap tapi tak lama kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seorang baboei imut yang berada dalam gendongannya.

_' mama percayakan pada mu nak. '_

" shi, " ucap Jonghyun pelan

**-THE GUARD-**

**Fukuoka, Japan ( January 14 1994)**

Jepang adalah Negara teknologi yang sangat maju, lebih dari jutaan produk dunia di impor dari jepang. Mulai dari Mobil, Handphone, peralatan teknologi, makanan, bahkan sampai ada suatu robot bikinan jepang yang di terbangkan keluar angkasa. Hei, tapi apakah benda-benda itu sangat berguna untuk hari ini ?... jawabannya mungkin tidak. Cobalah lihat ! 126.804.433 penduduk jepang seperti terhipnotis oleh sesuatu yang menjadikan otak mereka kembali pada abad ke-15 dimana jepang belum mengerti apa itu computer dan menjadi Negara hebat seperti sekarang, dimana semua peralatan teknologi canggih belum diciptakan. Peristiwa ini benar-benar mengudang tanda Tanya besar bagi semua ilmuwan dunia dan badan PBB.

Di suatu perumahan elit di Fukuoka, terlihat 2 orang lelaki sedang berbicara serius. Satu namja sedang terduduk di sofa sambil mendekap seseorang dan satu namja tengah di dekap oleh seseorang sambil menggendong seorang bayi berkulit putih kecoklatan yang kini sedang terdiam. " Minori _nii-chan_, kenapa semua orang disini jadi aneh ? mereka seperti berada di dimensi lain, abad ke-15. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kai?" Tanya seseorang lelaki muda yang baru kita ketahui bernama Yukimada Ryuda (Kim Taemin) kepada sang suami. " Aku juga enggak tahu Ryu, tapi mungkin ini sangat berhubungan dengan tattoo segitiga di bahu kai. Apakah kau ingat 2 tahun lalu di universitas tempat kita kuliah ? " Tanya Minori(Minho) balik.

" tentang buku usang yang kita baca di perpustakaan itu ? "

" _Hai,_ buku yang dulu kita sebut dongeng dan kita lecehin. Tertulis sang 12 leganda kan ? "

" eum,, ternyata buku itu benar-benar nyata ya… dan salah satu legenda itu adalah anak kita. Aku takut Yuki…. " Ryuda menunduk sedih sambil menatap sayu sang bayi yang tengah berada di gendongannya. Di lain sisi Minho bergumam pelan seperti mengucapkan suatu mantra.

_'tidak di sangka buku itu menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat dahsyat. Tapi apa ? '_

**-THE GUARD-**

**Hannover, German (April 12 1994)**

Sejak kemarin malam kota Hannover di landa angin topan yang hebat, entah apa sebabnya angin ini terus-menerus beranak(?) dan tidak lama kemudian merapat dan membentuk sebuah angin puting beliung yang begitu besar. Hingga saat ini angin topan yang tidak di ketahui berasal dari mana itu sudah meluluh lantakan tiga per empat kota hannover dan sudah menewaskan lebih dari 1000 penduduk sipil. Kini angin topan itu berjumlah lebih dari 15. 6 pusaran besar dan 9 pusaran kecil yang mungkin akan menyatu lagi menjadi beberapa pusaran yang lebih besar, angin-angin itu kian mendekat kearah pusat kota, kita hanya tinggal menghitung menit mungkin angin itu sudah berada di depan mata kita.

Banyak dari para ahli cuaca mengatakan ini adalah angin topan yang cukup aneh, jika kita melihat kondisi satelit NASA di bagian Jerman atmosfer di Negara Berlin ini cukup cerah tanpa ada awan yang menghiasi seluruh permukaan langit Jerman. Tapi jika kita melihat dari bawah sini, tepatnya di pusat kota Hannover langitnya begitu mendung seakan akan turun badai yang dahsyat, dan juga pusaran angina yang cukup cepat 245 km / jam, bayangkan saja ?

Di sebuah rumah sakit mewah di tengah-tengah kota Hannover yang tidak sama sekali tersapu oleh angin topan –INGAT!TIDAKTERSAPU- padahal bangunan di sekitarnya sudah hancur seperti sobekan kertas bahkan sampai ada lahan yang tadinya berdiri kokoh sebuah pertokoan kini sudah bersih tanpa ada satu barangpun yang tertinggal di tempat itu. Ugh, sungguh mengerikan.

Seorang pria kini sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah ruangan operasi, sedangkan seorang bocah lelaki berusia 3 tahun yang sama sama menunggu pintu ruang operasi terbuka sedanga memainkan PSPnya dengan sangat lincah untuk mmenghindari kebosanan. Tapi lama-lama ia bosan sendiri memainkan benda kesayangan appanya itu. Pandangannya kini beralih ke seorang pria yang sudah 30 menit ini mondar-mandir di depan ruangan tempat ibunya melahirkan . dia terus menatap lama pria itu hingga akhirnya bosan-lagi. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pria tadi.

" appa, appa ! minhun lapel,, beli makan yuk.. " rajuk minhun sambil menarik-narik baju sang appa.

Appanya yang kini sedang berpikir itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar rajukan Minhun. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke bawah dan mendapati Minhun sedang memohon sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

" nanti ya chagi, eomma mu masih ada di dalam.. nanti kalau eomma keluar gimana ? " kyuhyun berusaha menghibur sang anak yang sedang kelaparan itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat kasihan melihat Minhun yang memasang wajah memelas, tapi mau begimana lagi dia sedang berjaga-jaga kalau dokter memerlukan bantuan atau yang lainnya disini.

" tapi appa Minhun lapel.. " rengeknya lagi.

" sttt, sabar ne.. nanti kalau dede bayi udah keluar kamu boleh beli makan yang banyak yah ? "

Ketika Minhun mendegar kata ' yang banyak ' seketika matanya langsung berbinar.

" Jeongmal appa ? ah… tapi minhun pengen ngasih nama ke dede bayi boleh ya ? Ya? Ya? Ya? "

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum mendengarnya. " ne."

' CLECKK '

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampil sosok dokter muda dan para koleganyaberjalan ke arahnya dengan di ikuti oleh satu buah ranjang dorong dan seorang bayi di dalam dekapan suster yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

" bagaimana dok ? " Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Dokter itu menampilkan senyum kecilnya dan menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun.

" congratulation, bayi anda laki-laki sekarang anda bisa melihatnya di ruangan Khusus bayi dan istri anda akan siuman sekitar 40 menit lagi. " dan kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja menjauhi Kyuhyun dan Minhun. Senyum di wajah kyuhyun berkembang.

" appa, eomma dimana ? "

.

" eomma, lihat ini sehun. Aku yang ngasih nama lho.. bagus kan ? " kata seorang anak kecil yang kita bisa ketahui bernama minhun yang kini sedang menunjuk sehun yang ada di gendongan appanya dengan bangga. Sungmin sang eomma yang baru siuman dari pengaruh obat bius itupun hanya tertawa pelan, takut jika dia tertawa lebar maka sakit di perutnya akan bertambah. Kemudian dia menyuruh Minhun duduk di samping kasurnya yang masih lebar dengan menepukkan tangannya ke tempat yang kosong itu.

" ugh, ini anak eomma memang pintar dapat dari mana nama itu eum ? " Tanya sungmin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Minhun yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya. " dali tanda lahil di bahu kanan sehun eomma.. kalena bentuknya aneh milip angin tolnado yang ada di pilm yang sering di tonton Minhun." Jelas Minhun polos. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun penasaran dan kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan seolah dia berkata 'apa dia benar?'. Kyuhyun yang tau arti tatapan itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan. Dia menyerahkan Sehun yang berada di gendongannya dan dengan senang hati Sungmin mengambilnya oleh tangan satunya yang bebas. Dia membangunkan Minhun yang masih bermanja-manja ria di tangannya.

Dia tercengang ketika melihat tanda lahir yang sangat tidak asing itu.

_' oh, apakah ini sudah di mulai ? '_

**-THE GUARDS-**

**Athena, greek (April 12 1994)**

_' mereka telah lengkap ternyata...'_

_' 12 legenda ne ? hahhh,,, tugas berat menantiku….'_

Dia menatap buku usang yang sudah sepenuhnya tertutup sambil menyesap cangkir kopinya dalam diam. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna dari bibir tipisnya, senyuman yang sangat tulus dan terkesan mensyukuri itu di tujukan kepada sang _guardian_. Kejadian tadi benar-benar sangat langka untuk di saksikan oleh umum.

_3….2….3….2….2—_

_Mereka sudah ditakdirkan oleh garis kehidupan_

_Mengemban tugas berat demi kesejahteraan dunia_

_Sebuah legenda yang mereka anggap dongeng_

_Menjadi kenyataan_

_Legenda yang yang sudah lama terlupakan…._

_kini…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hidup kembali_

**The Legend Will Be Present….**

**TBC**

**a/n : uwoohhh, akhirnya selesai juga dah prolog castnya, hehehe… Arigatou yang kemaren udah Review… sarannya mungkin berguna.. XD **

**aku malu *tutupmukapaketangan part bagian tao terkesan aneh karena emang gak ada yang nge feel sama ceritanya.. hehehe **

**(*) : ini kebiasaan aku pas waktu pulang ke korea ato ke jepang pas musim panas. Berendam air dingin. Karena kepanasan,, hehehe ****_*daejangannyantuminkebiasaanburuklo. _**

**Aku baru tau BMKG itu pas kemaren lho pas pelajaran ips di sekolah aku. Soalnya temenku waktu itu nanya soal BMKG,,, eh tapi menurut aku kepanjangannya keren tau… badan meteorology, klimatologi dan geofisika.. aku mau masukin ke daftar list cita-citaku selanjutnya ahhh…. Apalagi ada yang namanya meteorology owhhhh daebakkkk….**

**Balasan review :**

**Ekasuryadi : **iya kak, semua kekuatan disini pada di liatin biar keliatan keren gitu…. Ah… ini udah di lanjut kok..

**Rahmadanivaresa : **udah di lanjut kok kak,,, J

**Ruiki Kaera : **_Hai, Onee-chan… arigatou ne ?_

**SHyoon88 : **sabar itu di sayang tuhan….

**HyunRa : **gak terlalu muda kok kak menurut aku sih,,, aku udah ada di dunia per ff an udah dari kelas 3 sd, ^.^

**12wolf : **wokehh…

**BLUEFIRE0805 : **ne…

**Krisho Shipper : **ini udah di lanjut…. Jangan panggil aku thor dong… panggil dae-I ajah… soalnya kalo di terjemahin kedalam bahasa indo thor=lis, karena author = penulis… XD, masa dipanggil lis ?

**Krisho exotics : **ah berarti kakak kelas 1 smp dong ? haha, insyaallah deh bahasanya enggak terlalu baku. Soalnya ini juga aku masih pake bantuan kamus, google translate, sama onii-chan secara onii-chan itu bahasa indonya lancer banget aku aja sampe iri….

p.s : jawabannya singkat banget yah ? yaudah deh gapapa yang penting jawab,hehe… _gomen _chapter kemarin gak pada di bales riviewnya. :3

**Bahasanya masih aneh gak sih menurut kakak ? kalo menurut aku sih udah mendingan deh… (mujidirisendiri)**

**ah… semoga memuaskan…**

**pai…pai….**

**REVIEW NE ? JANGAN LUPA :D ****_*bbuing-bbuing_**


End file.
